masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JouninOfDespair
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Turret (enemy) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 00:56, February 20, 2012 This feels lonely, Nobody wants to talk? Ah well, doesnt matter, I'll start off, Just finished doing most of the tables (that can be done) on the Mass effect 3 Weapon Upgrades table. Hope you all like it, Learned it all in about 30 seconds, tried it out, and there we go, I've sorted it all out :D. Whos a Happy bunny? JouninOfDespair 15:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers Please in the future, do not post spoilers on my talk page, as I'm sure you spoiled it for more than one person. If it hadn't been for an email, I would have read it and while I don't know what it would contain, and I don't want to know. I have since removed your comment, as that is permitted under the Community Guidelines, and because I don't want others to read it and spoil whatever it was. Some people here don't like spoilers. Please keep this in mind in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Rats. The irony was I wasnt sure of adding it anyway. It could be wrong I dont know, but yeah I can fully appreciate that, wont happen again thats a promise, I'll leave the whole story aspect to you guys. JouninOfDespair 12:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Spacing Please stop adding a space between bullet points in "Player Notes" sections. They are both unnecssary and they will be removed. Lancer1289 15:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah, ok. Its just I keep thinking because they look close together (I wear glasses) I need to space them out. I'll try to avoid doing that in the future. Anyways, have you had a good look at the Mass Effect 3 Weapon upgrades table yet? I'm sure you'll like it (Not sure about the penetration tables, but the rest I'm 100% confident on) JouninOfDespair 15:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Just to point out, I wear glasses and they don't remotely appear close. Lancer1289 15:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I guess I should've gone to SpecSavers then eh? (A little joke in the UK). JouninOfDespair 15:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Style I've noticed that you've done quite a few edits recently. Please, leave out any personal pronouns, and when you have to refer to the reader, use the impersonal "one". This makes it easier for readers and is the preferred style as per the style guideline available on the wiki. 12and32 09:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll try to remember to put one in rather than "you" just read it now. JouninOfDespair 09:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) When possible, you should try to structure your edits to eliminate any pronoun usage. I find that this helps to make my sentences more concise. 12and32 09:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Actually that is, do a degree, incorrect. 12and32, that is not how things work here. The use of "you" is perfectly permitted in the "Player Notes" and "Tactics" sections of their respective articles. Using the word "one", is never stated in the MoS or any of our policies that is preferred over "you". Please do not impose policies that are not used, or give users the wrong impression of what policies are. Jounin, what you are/were doing is/was perfectly acceptable and is the standard that is in articles already. There is no reason for you to change what you are/were doing, especially when someone comes along and gives the complete wrong impression of what we do with our articles and how they are written. If you have any questions about what these various policies are, then please ask me or an admin. :I should also point out that it does specifically say in the MoS, in the Walkthrough Information in Articles section, that the use of "you" is permitted in those sections. So again, 12and32 was incorrect, and is attempting to impose their own personal policy, which again flies in the face of what is permitted and acceptable. Lancer1289 13:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah hello Lance, just got home from the job centre. Thank you for correcting me there. It is greatly appreciated. Not sure why somebody would try to impose their own structure, that just seems.... stupid. Anyway, thanks for the information Lance. JouninOfDespair 15:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Profile Hi Jounin, Now, for the record, this is not an attack against you; I merely wish to have credit where credit is due. I am concerned by the fact that you state on your profile that, under the 'My Contributions' section, you state that you have made the 'majority of edits for the 'Infiltrators, Engineers, Soldiers, and Sentinels.' MP character pages, and imply that you have done the same for the other pages in that category too. Whilst I completely agree that you have contributed to them all, I will draw your attention the the fact that you have not made the majority of edits to any of those pages, except the info that Trandra added to the Engineer pages, for which I give you full credit (apart form the fact that I then had to go in and rearrange them all to make it readable), at least if you go by the amount of bytes added to any of those pages by you. I personally am stung by this as I filled out all the notes for the infiltrators and most of those for adepts myself, and (naturally) do not appreciate someone seemingly taking credit for my hard work. I am not accusing you of breaking any wiki policy, but of bad sportsmanship - please, only take credit where credit is due. I am thoroughly grateful for the excellent engineer notes, as well as for the vanguard notes as these were, indeed mostly yours. However, there are many other editors who have worked very hard on these pages - Blaze55555 added 12K bytes of info to the sentinel article and i added 16K bytes of info to the infiltrator article, both of which you claim you made the majority of edits in, - and i suspect that they would also be annoyed if they found you were, in a sense, taking credit for their work. All i ask is that you think careful about saying that you are the chief contributor to any page, as it will definitely rile some users. I hope you can see things from my point of view, SanjayBeast (talk) 16:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I just thought that because I added a lot of tactics and all that into the whole Multiplayer character pages I did most of the work. Of course Pictures take a lot of bytes. Would it be fair to say I did a SIGNIFICANT portion, not the majority of the work like I say in my profile? Because I certainly feel I contributed a lot to said pages. If you agree, I'll change it to say that, otherwise I can remove that part. I felt logically because I added a lot of text I had done the majority, and did not take the bytes into consideration. JouninOfDespair 16:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) *Perfect. That one word can make all the difference. Remember, bytes refers to the size of the page, and that is the best indicator of how much someone has added, not just the number of edits they have made to a page. Thanks for tolerating my wrath, and best wishes SanjayBeast (talk) 16:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Phase Disruptor I'm not sure what to make of your Phase Disruptor edit. Being that Phase Disruptor uses a fixed percentage of barrier with each usage, it doesn't really matter how much barrier you have. Full fitness versus glass cannon shouldn't make any difference at all with regards to Phase Disruptor. I'm just trying to understand the logic of the edit; I don't want to start a fight. Lksdjf (talk) 10:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) No no, I appreciate that, what I am saying is, if you use knockdown instead of efficient blast, it has no impact on barriers since it drains both equally unless using just 1 one, since one who has 825 barriers will have 412 as opposed to 250. This makes said person more endurable, but also wastes more barrier due to the larger barrier drain after a disruptor shot is fired. If not using Fitness, it drains less, but also means generally you are more vulnerable in general. If efficient blast is used, then its best to have fitness because then you have more barriers for when you fire two shots when using said passive power. I kinda look back and think - what was I thinking. Come to think of it I'm now confused at my own logic, and that doesnt happen often. JouninOfDespair (talk) 11:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC)